Wake Up Call
by seaofwords22
Summary: Klaroline Drabble: Just an ordinary morning in New Orleans... Rated M for a reason! ;)


**Hello everyone! Well, this is totally random! :P Just trying my writing in smut and that idea popped up in my head! So please don't forget to tell me what you think about it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wake Up Call**

Caroline could feel the morning sunlight warming upon her face, signalizing the dawn of yet a new day in New Orleans. Nesting her head more comfortable on her cloud white pillow, she smiled to herself feeling the strong arm that was curled around her belly bringing her closer to the lean, muscular body that was lying behind her. She could feel feather light kisses and that usual tickle of 5 o'clock stubble from her bare shoulder to her collarbone and all the way up her jaw and cheek. Sighing blissfully, Caroline rested her back more comfortably on his bare chest and rocked her hips deliciously over his, the thin material of their underwear the only barrier separating them, making him let a small throaty groan.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Klaus whispered huskily to her ear, making sure to bite the earlobe just a little.

"It definitely is." She murmured and turned to lie on her back, facing him with a sweet smile. Running a hand over his curls, all messed up and unruled due to the fact that he was sleeping, she brought his face down on hers, their lips finding each other's in a slow kiss. Klaus' grip on her waist tightened, bringing her closer to his body as their kiss grew more passionate and their tongues started fighting for dominance.

Her hand moved from his hair to the back of his neck and down his strong shoulder blades as the kiss came to an end. "Did I ever tell you that waking up is my favorite time of the day?" he joked with that infamous smirk that never failed to make her weak in the knees.

Caroline giggled. "I think you might have mentioned it." She teased back. "And we're just getting started…" she whispered seductively, her blue cat eyes dropping to his raspberry lips as she brushed slowly her sole over his calf.

Klaus closed his eyes, trying not to lose his control. "As I'd love to do that, you know I should get up."

"Why?" she continued at the same tone, now leaving open mouthed kisses all over his neck, making him groan. "We can stay in bed all day if you want…" it was her turn to whisper to his ear.

"Sweetheart…" Klaus warned and smirked, as he felt her delicate fingers run down his spine. "You know that today Elijah and I have to meet with Marcel and see what we are going to do about those young vampires that decided to go on a killing spree." He argued.

"I know but can't it wait? I mean you caught them all, they are not a danger anymore." She replied, stopping her movements and looking up at his eyes.

"Yeah, but you know how I feel about unfinished businesses." Klaus raised his eyebrows at her, placing a golden lock behind her ear tenderly. "I want to get rid of this problem."

"And by 'get rid' you mean help them." Caroline pointed out with a matching expression. "I don't know what you're gonna do, teach them how to feed properly, scare them away, compell them, whatever but you're not gonna kill them." She tipped his jaw with her pointer underlining her statement.

Klaus sighed; the things he did for that woman. "I don't understand that wave of compassion but I gave you my word." He said sincerely and gave her a peck before rolling off her and getting off the bed.

Caroline whined at the loss of contact and her eyes roamed over her husband's naked behind licking her lips and feeling warmness filling her body. "You know it's still early. I'm sure Elijah won't mind if you go a little later." She pouted adorably, seeing Klaus chuckle from his spot in front of their walk in closet.

"You're not gonna drop it now, are you?" he asked amused.

"Nope!" she replied playfully and bit her down lip seeing him immediately focus his gaze there; she knew that tiny gesture drove him crazy. Slowly, she turned to lie on her belly, the white sheet dropping to the floor, leaving her naked in front of him except for the fuchsia pink cheeky panties with black lace around the hem. "Come on… Stay a little longer…" she spoke in a sugary sweet voice, smiling and shaking seductively her hips for him.

Klaus eyes darkened a little at the sight of her firm ass shaking in the air and his tongue licked his lips. "You're the devil." He eyed her with lust.

"You love it…" Caroline whispered sexily, throwing her blond locks over her bare back.

"I guess waiting won't kill my brother." He finally gave in, rushing to her and making her squeal with delight as he pinned her under him. "Cause I plan on taking my time with you." He said sexily before crushing his lips to hers, making her whimper. Their lips were dancing hungrily, parting immediately as Klaus' tongue invaded her mouth. His left hand was buried in the halo of hair around Caroline's head whereas his right one started travelling south, brushing slowly over her collarbone, shoulder, arm and landing on her waist, on purpose missing all the parts on her body that would offer her the slightest pleasure. She was teasing him before, now it was his time to tease her.

Caroline was grabbing his hair roughly forcing his face as close as possible, desperate for the sweet torture he was offering her. It was insane; he was only kissing her and she almost felt she could explode. Two years now and still her body couldn't help but react to every single one of his touches. His lips left hers but continued to her neck, nibbling and sucking at her pulse point making her gasp. Klaus' hand caressed over her thigh and then up her belly until Caroline felt it hovering just below her breast. She arched her back to get him to move earning a light bite on her collarbone and then feeling Klaus' hot tongue caressing her pained skin.

His raspberry lips drew a hot path across her collarbone and then down the valley of her breasts making her whine and arch once again her back. "Please…" she breathed, trying to guide his face to her breasts with her hands. Klaus' mouth hovered there for a minute – even his hot breath giving chills to her body – before slowly licking the sensitive skin around her right nipple. Soon enough his warm mouth circled the pink flesh, passionately sucking at it whereas his hand moved to the other, teasing it between his thumb and pointer, enjoying the heavy breaths and tiny moans he was gaining from the beauty beneath him.

Klaus took his time shifting from the one to the other as she was struggling to get him even closer. Her hips were now jerking steadily, trying to get some friction, something to wash away the burning desire that was slowly increasing between her legs. Klaus groaned, the movements of her hips making him crazy, as the tight material of his black boxers were proving to be very uncomfortable.

Caroline felt his tongue licking its way back to her jaw and his lips were once again to hers, even more hungry and demanding this time. Sucking at his tongue, she roughly bit at his down lip making his moan and she smirked, satisfied with the response. Her fingertips brushed over his stubble, to his toned chest and then his abs before firmly grabbing, over his underwear, his manhood that all this time was teasing her on her thigh. Klaus let a throaty groan, resting his forehead on hers, dark blue eyes looking at her.

"Now sweetheart…" he spoke in a husky voice, grabbing her hand and putting it along with the other over her head. "I told you that _I'm_ the one taking my time with you." He purred and gridded his hips to hers once, making her whimper.

"Then prove it." She challenged, looking at him fiercely in the eyes.

Klaus just gave her a naughty smirk before running only his pointer down her body, just stopping at the hem of her underwear, driving her crazy.

"You know I can't help myself when you wear something like that." He spoke to her ear again, kissing the spot behind it that she liked so much. Her shiver didn't go unnoticed by him. "I really love it when you're pretending to be all innocent and sweet." Klaus went on and rubbed a hand over her panties, carefully missing the part she wanted him the most.

Caroline moaned, arching her hips, desperate for something more. She could practically feel that she was totally soaked by now. "Just get to it already…" she breathed.

"So eager…" he whispered and once again sucked at both her nipples, distracting her before forcefully ripping her underwear apart. Caroline gasped.

His tongue dove to her navel and his hands lay flat on her thighs, gently pushing them open for him. Sitting back a little, he raised his head and paused, his lust and passion filled eyes roaming upon her naked glory. Blond locks spread around her face, lips swollen, the pink flesh of her nipples deep red from his rough mouth and her legs widely spread, inviting him to dive into her. God he could just take her right there if only he didn't want to tease her a little more.

"So beautiful…" he purred, the blue of their eyes connecting as she smiled sweetly at him. Without taking her eyes off her, he lowered his head and started nibbling on her right thigh just inches away from her heated core, as she desperately was trying to get him there.

"Come on Nik… Stop teasing me!" she breathed and closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath just above her dripping sex. Seeing her pink flesh glistering for him, Klaus couldn't contain himself any longer and let his fingertips run over her folds.

"Yes" Caroline hissed, a hand flying to her hair.

"Always so ready for me…" Klaus whispered satisfied as he replaced his hand with his mouth and took a long lick.

"Oh God!" was Caroline's immediate response, her hips jerking up to meet his licks.

Opening her legs wider, he curled a hand around her waist to keep her from moving, and plunged his tongue inside her lips making her shiver. He continued licking and sucking loving her divine taste and her moan cries that were filling the room. Suddenly he pushed two fingers roughly into her and sucked hard on her clit making her form an incoherent long groan. Her grip on his locks tightened as her hips were trashing rapidly, trying to get him closer to her arching core.

Moving his fingers faster inside of her, Klaus found the perfect spot making her gasp and tug at the roots of his hair. "Yes, don't stop…!" she demanded, a hand smacking at the wooden headboard behind her. Klaus felt her walls tighten deliciously around his fingers and sucked harder on her clit, her hips shivering beneath him. Thrusting his fingers faster and faster, Caroline finally fell over the edge, both of them moaning loudly, but he never stopped doing wanders with his tongue until she came down from her high.

Klaus climbed up her body again and didn't miss a heartbeat before he crushed his lips forcefully on hers, Caroline moaned tasting herself on them. It was something so erotic about the action and got her even more worked up than she was before. Rubbing her hips on his, she buried her tiny hand inside his black boxers, stroking him slowly.

"Caroline…" he growled, his blue eyed dilating with passion.

"I need you inside me…" she breathed and it was her time to rip his underwear apart, freeing his painfully hard on from its prison.

Without hesitating Klaus adjusted himself between her legs, desperately wanting to be inside her. Resting his elbows on either side of her face, he entered her slowly, almost painfully, making them both cry out in pleasure. Caroline sighed at the feeling of fullness and brought a hand on the small of his back, urging him to go on. Klaus didn't want anything else to keep him going. Pulling out of her, he quickly thrust back inside, fast and hard like he knew she liked it. Their pace quickly seemed to pick up, both so worked up and desperate for release, their hips meeting halfway.

Caroline wrapped her miles long legs around his waist bringing him even closer, the new ankle giving him access to deeper parts inside her body. His manly hand caressed her thigh and then up her breast, playing with the hard nipple and pinching it, making his wife shiver in need.

"Harder, Nik… I'm close…" she whispered, eyes closed, as her lips were leaving kisses along his neck and shoulder. Klaus quicken his pace, sweat covering both their bodies now, and started sucking at her neck. Sensing that he couldn't hold back for long, he brought a hand where their bodies were connected and started rubbing the little nub of nerves, urging on her pleasure.

"Yes! Oh God yes!" her screams grew louder and pushed harder towards him, her nails scratching his back painfully.

"Come on sweetheart… That's it… Let it go…" Klaus encouraged her, her low sexy voice and British accept turning her even more and he felt the usual sweet tightening of her walls around his manhood.

"Nik!" Caroline's moan ripped through her chest as she arched her back and her orgasm exploded inside of her. Grabbing her waist forcefully and slamming into her two more times, Klaus came hard too with a wolfish roar and buried his head on the crook of Caroline's neck.

They spent the next minutes like that, feeling the warmth of each other's body, Caroline caressing his dirty blonde locks and Klaus trying to control his breathing. No one was able to move, the powerful orgasm overtaking their bodies and senses. However, a voice broke the bubble of their blissful slumber.

"We all know that you're in love but can you keep it down people? You're not alone in this house!" Rebekah shouted in full annoyance and disgust, making both Caroline and Klaus chuckle.

"I guess that trip to Rome is totally mandatory after all…" Klaus turned at her and smiled, pecking her lips.

"I guess so…" she smiled back and intertwined her fingers in his hair, their kiss growing passionate again. Seems that Elijah would have to wait a little bit longer…!

* * *

**So what do you say? Well, this is my first smut sooo please leave me your thoughts about it! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!**


End file.
